Another Chapter
by AliciaMcCarran
Summary: What if the the main character's story of The Tell-Tale Heart didnt end with police entering the house, trying to arrest him. His psychosis changed and the shadow of the man with the eye is now in his head forcing him to continue if he wants to find rest...


**The Tell-Tale Heart - Another Chapter  
**

When I saw the heart still and steady in the hole under the planks the beating stopped and everything grew silent. I watched the disgust of the policemen when they saw the dismantled body and how they began to close up on me time began to slow down. "You have to kill them" I looked around searching for the voice. "They will get you and you will end up in an asylum" still there was nobody who owned the strangely familiar voice. Then I saw him, I had to look twice but it was really the old man only that his eyes weren't grey any more but black. "Please try to get away, it would be such a waist of ingenuity", the man almost whispered smiling, "and please do not wonder about me we both know you can not let go of those you killed". For one last time I looked from him to his dismantled body, as the time started to flow normally again.

The first Policeman was taking handcuffs out of his pocket, I thought what to do when I remembered the knife that was still in my right sleeve. I lowered my hand as if I wouldn't resist, they didn't think about me playing a trick on them, so I caught the knife when it fell down and did not hesitate to drill it through the throat of the first policeman. His warm blood covered my upper body but I was careful, very careful, not t let it sprinkle into my eyes. This was the reason why I could kill the second of them without being blinded. Both fell almost simultaneously to the ground, which gave time, time I needed, time they hadn't. Knowing that when one of them screamed I had no chance of escape, I just hit the third onto his larynx which made him stumble and fall. There was only one thread left and it reached for it's whistle. Possibilities, so many possibilities and I, I just hat to chose, humans are such a fragile thing just a little cut in the wrong part and they'll stop functioning. Good, but not for him, it was clearly my advantage. I used my knife fast and precisely, leaving nothing but a tiny cut over the right elbow. I watched how he gasped like a fish on the ground, but he wouldn't find the air he needed. A smile began to cover my lips when I turned around and ended the life of the last witness.

"Well done, now get out", the old man ordered sounding like a father proud of his son's work. "But the evidence", I almost cried. "Nothing is leading towards you, everyone will remember how good we came along no one will charge you. Now go". I followed his order and stepped out of the house fresh air greeted me with the typical taste of winter it had for the last weeks. I walked back to my home without seeing a single person. This didn't wonder me it is just normal that nobody is outside the safety of his house at this time in east end. The door creaked when I opened it and others would certainly wince but I was used to the sound. "Sleep, recover, we will continue with you tomorrow" his voice was more shocking on the other hand, although he was right and I could feel the adrenalin leave my body and the tiredness setting in. I dragged myself upstairs and fell in my bed. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next weeks where like hell. It was impossible for me to sleep as the old man and my own thoughts kept me awake. I have to admit I was wrong when I thought I could live in peace once I would never have to face these eyes again. The only way to sleep was carrying on with the murder killing the victims with as many hits as possible. I tried to resist, I tried to silence him, silence the voices, silence the world. But in the end nothing helped, so I used my skills, my ingenuity and his advice to select and kill a person nobody would miss.

I used different methods, different tools, different victims. After all I was still only human, I had to sleep, I felt nothing but tired so I went out again. It was night before Christmas and I could not murder on the birthday of our saviour I knew that. "Who is it, please just tell me. You know you have to you only live through me" "Okay, okay", the old man smiled like a child every time we went out to gahter some sleep, "go the old house I showed you in the morning I will wait there for you". I looked around and went down the streets. The cold was biting but my coat kept me warm and I could feel the pick under the fabric, it was relieving as the piece of sharp metall had turned out to be the best way to exhaust myself.

I saw the house as I walked around the corner, it appeared to be a bijou villa. "Hello again, the main door is locked but you can go through one of the cellar windows, then you've got to go upstairs into the first room on the right there she is and don't worry about the Husband he is in India and won't be back till next week, oh and good luck" he vanished to a blow of snow and I sneaked around the house to open one of the small Windows just above the ground. Thanks to my pick lock this was no problem and soon I stood on the floor which was made of cobblestone. I tiptoed up the first staircase and stepped out of the cellar.

The floors of the main house were made out of wood. "Think" the voice in my hand screamed. "Think", I screamed at myself inside my head, "Of course, wood, it's wood, wood creases, be careful". At that moment I loved my boots thin leather soles, as I could feel every mark in the wood underneath me. With the silence of a cat I walked up the second staircase, when the last step made a ridiculously tiny sound. I pricked up my ears, listening, ever so silently listening, but hearing nothing but the sound of silence.

I carried on, unlocked the bedroom door and found the woman laying in her bed sleeping. I licked my lips. My hand wandered under my coat and found the pick.  
I grabbed it firmly. Standing next to her bed I held up my hand and let it fall down. Again and again and again and again. A sound, impossible, or not? The door, get to the door.

When I turned around I saw her. A little girl, ten maybe eleven of age with blonde hair standing in the door frame looking at me with shier agony. I jumped over to her and held her close, one hand around her waist the other one covering her mouth. She tried to refuse but I tightened my grip forcing her to stop moving. I moved closer, my mouth merely an inch away from her ear. I had to smirk when I sensed a shiver going down her spine. The hairs in her neck stood up when I licked my lips. "Don't", I whispered almost touching her ear, "even think about screaming or I will go home with your voice tonight" I could feel how the pressure on her lips increased. I was felicitous as I let go of her mouth I turned her around forcing her to face me: "You my darling, are coming with me" I took hold of her arm and dragged her with me. We were just of of the room when I felt the tiredness setting in. "Well darling, we'll have to hurry up".

I deeply looked at her with a bitter sweet smile...

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked my continuation of The Tell-Tale Heart ans as it seems you have read untill here, Thank You for reading. Please review and tell me weahter you are interested in another chapter or not.**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


End file.
